Wile E. Coyote vs Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Description '' Two super geniuses, two Guys that the world hates, and two who never give up. We have all wondered what would happen when an unparalleled force collides with an immovable object, but what happens when two unparalleled forces collide with each other? '' This will be the battle between geniuses with bad luck that never give up. Interlude (*Cues: Opening currently*) Wiz: For many great scientists like me, there are several things that can hinder our work, such as people opposing our discoveries, not having the necessary resources or- Boomstick: Or something explodes in your face? Wiz: Meh, or something explodes in your face. Boomstick: Like Wile E. Coyote, Roadrunner Hunter and super genius. ' PicsArt 11-12-06.25.58.jpg|'Wile E. Coyote Hunt Death Battle''' ' Wiz: And Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, former evil scientist and... unemployed I guess. ' PicsArt 11-12-06.27.59.jpg|'Doofenshmirtz takes over Death Battle' ' '''Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick.' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Wile E. Coyote Wiz: American Southwest, It is a place where only the adapted and strong can survive. Boomstick: Removing the infinite heat, the cold nights, the poisonous animals and so on, you will also have to deal with the eternal battle between the Road Runner, and Wile E. Coyote. Wile: Well, battle is a very kind way of saying, I think the most appropriate term is a game of the cat and the mouse without the mouse knowing that the cat exists. Boomstick: However, Wile is, in fact, the son of one of the best hunters of roadrunners of all times and he wanted to become one of them. Wiz: Something that seems like a simple task, but It turns out that Wile has tried to catch the same roadrunner for years and never made it. Boomstick: Really? How? you didn't tell me once that the roadrunners are going at 18 Miles per hour? Wiz: Perhaps a real roadrunner, however, this fictional roadrunner can go to approximately 275.6 Miles per hour. 1573603197871.png Screenshot 2019-10-12-13-16-32.png Boomstick: Wow, really? No wonder he has failed to capture that thing. Wiz: Despite that, Wile still has a couple of tricks up his sleeve. Boomstick: But he doesn't wear clothes. Wiz: Being a coyote, Wile has a speed of 43 miles per hour (69 km/h) and can jump a distance of over 4 meters (13⅛ feet). Boomstick: and that adds to the fact that he has the bite force of 88 Bite force quotient. Wiz: But that has not been enough to catch the road runner. Surprisingly, Wile is very intelligent, well, yes, he knows the basics of chemistry and other things, but Wile really shines when it comes to planning. Boomstick: Yes, apparently he has memorized the routes that the roadrunner takes and always has a trap ready for him. Wiz: Although the road runner is literally a bird's brain, that does not take away the fact that Wile's Plans are impressive. Boomstick: He is capable of creating fake tunnels that look real, and sometimes they are, creating series of mouse traps that work relatively well and can convene things like refrigerators and fans in weapons. Wiz: But in order to carry out these plans, Wile needs artifacts, and who better to porveher artifacts than the ACME corporation? Boomstick: I would say that company has even the kitchen sink, but it is very likely that it has. Wiz: the ACME corporation is one of the largest corporations in the fiction and Wile uses her products very often. Boomstick: Sure, once in a while Wile tries something basic like throwing a boulder, Anvil, or something like that, but most of the time, Wile will go for the big guns. Wiz: According to statistics made by the Havahart organization, Wile has acquired more than 40 potential solutions from the ACME Company. With more than 260 traps, including many handmade or not affiliated with the ACME brand. Boomstick: But let's go step by step. Depending on what Wile needs at the moment, he uses a specific ACME device. Wiz: Right, if Wile just needs to stop the roadrunner, he can use the Bird Seed to be able to stop it in one place, Glue, Iron Glue, the Giant Fly Paper, the Giant Mouse Trap, the Axle Grease, the Giant Rubber Band and the Triple-Strength Battleship Steel Armor Plate. Bird Seed V5.png Glue V2.png Iron Glue.png Giant Fly Paper.png Giant Mouse Trap.png Axle Grease.png Giant Rubber Band V3.png Triple-Strength Battleship Steel Armor Plate.png|Triple-Strength Battleship Steel Armor Plate Boomstick: If Wile wants to reach that fast bird, he can use the Rocket Powered Roller Skates, the Jet propelled tennis shoes, Roller Skins, Rocket Sled, the Super Speed Vitamins, the Hi-Speed Tonic, the Little-Giant Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled Kit. Wiz: Yes, that's a real thing. Boomstick: The Jet-Propelled Skis, the Leg Muscle Vitamins, the Jet Bike Kit and the Jet-propelled pogo stick Acme-rocket-powered-roller-skates-1024x381.jpg Jet-propelled-tennis-shoes-fleet-foot.png Roller Skis.png|Roller Skis Rocket Sled.png|Rocket Sled Super Speed Vitamins.png Hi-Speed Tonic.png Little-Giant Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled Kit.png|Little-Giant Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled Kit Jet-Propelled Skis.png|Jet-Propelled Skis Leg Muscle Vitamins.png Jet Bike Kit.png Jet-propelled pogo stick.png Wiz: If you need it, it's air help, you can use the Bat-man outfit, Super Outfit and the Street Cleaners Wagon. Bat-man outfit.jpg Super Outfit.png |Super Outfit Street Cleaners Wagon.png|Street Cleaners Wagon Wiz: But if what is needed is to hide, Wile can use Invisible Paint or wear a female roadrunner, cactus and rock costume. Female Road Runner Costume.png|Female Road Runner Costume Invisible Paint.png Cactus Costume.png|Cactus Costume Artifical Rock.png|Artifical Rock Boomstick: OMG, I'm bored, now let's go with the Good stuff. Wiz: The Good stuff? Boomstick: Or as I like it called, the BOOM stuff. We have Detonators, The Jet-Propelled Unicycle, the Smoke Screen Bomb, the Little-Giant Fire Crackers, Explosive Tennis Balls and his iconic Dynamite rocket. Remote Dynamite.png|Detonator & Dynamite Jet-Propelled Unicycle.png|Jet-Propelled Unicycle Smoke Screen Bomb.png|Smoke Screen Bomb Little-Giant Fire Crackers.png|the Little-Giant Fire Crackers Explosive Tennis Balls.png|Explosive Tennis Balls Wile-e-rocket.jpg|Dynamite rocket. Wiz: I honestly don't understand why he would use an explosive to move faster. Boomstick: Sometimes sacrifices are made. Wiz: Anyway, it's time to go with the truly dangerous. Boomstick: It turns out that the ACME corporation apparently can also control the forces of nature and sell them to you. Wiz: For example, they can take solid objects, such as rocks and natural phenomena like tornadoes and ... just dehydrate them into seeds. Boomstick: Water not included. Dehydrated Boudlers.png Tornado Seeds.png Water Pistol.png Wiz: Wile can have the power of electricity and wind in his control, change the Climate, and even grow in size. Lightning Bolts.png|Lightning Bolts Screenshot 2019-11-28-21-19-04.png Xmas Package Machine.png Instant Icicle Maker.png|Instant Icicle Make Boomstick: And that we have not yet reached its resistance. Wile is known for having survived falling from great heights, for things that fall in his head and, obviously, massive explosions. Screenshot 2019-11-12-18-12-51.png Screenshot 2019-11-12-18-13-00.png Wiz: But his greatest act of resistance was when he was trapped in a cave surrounded by all these TNT boxes. Given the height of Wile compared to the boxes and the number of boxes there are, Wile must have survived 60,000 tons of TNT. The big Boom.png Part 1.png Part 2.png Part 3.png Boomstick: Fuck, really? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: How is it possible that he failed to capture that road runner? Wiz: For the same reason that Wile can survive that. You see, Wile is a user of Toon Force, as we established with The Mask, the toon force can change the laws of physics, but Wile seems unable to control it. This is because Wile is only a Mid Level user of toon force, at that level the user can survive major disasters but feel the pain and his able to summon any ACME product from thin air, as long as it is something that he already has. Bomstick: Man, that Suck. Wiz: If it does. But despite that, No matter the blows or the failures, Wile will always return to that desert to try to catch the roadrunner, even if that literally explodes in his face. Wile E. Coyote: I am going to eat you for supper. Now, don't try to get away! I am more muscular, more cunning, faster, and larger than you are, and I am a genius. Boomstick: Wait, he just talked? Wiz: Moving on. Boomstick: but. Wiz: MOVING ON. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Wiz: The distant country of Gimmelshtump is possibly the worst place to live. Boomstick: Yes, in that place they are basically a lot of traditionalist idiots whose most advanced invention is the wheel. Wiz: Despite these conditions, that country would be the birthplace of one of the most... interesting figures of all, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Boomstick: For several years, Doof has had all kinds of abuse. Literally, He endured one of the most ridiculously abusive childhoods in the history of fiction Wiz: Despite that, he showed from an early age that he had a couple of impressive skills. Like when he built a machine that fires balls of energy into space for a science fair, Ah rookie. Boomstick: So when Dr. D left that place, he tried to find his place in the world, but the only thing that seemed to be good was to create massive destruction. Wiz: Therefore, in addition to several traumas of his childhood, He decided to devote himself to a life of crime as an evil scientist in order to achieve his new goal in life, Conquer the Tri-State Area. In fact, he was a threat so great that the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a great acronym) sent his best agent to stop him every day. Boomstick: A platypus with a hat, Wow, that a threat. Wiz: Boomstick, that is Perry the Platypus, one of the best Agents of the OWCA, an expert in martial arts, capable of dodging lasers, and Doofenshmirtz fights against him almost every day. Boomstick: Seriously? I don't think that is so impressive. Wiz: Well, Perry once managed to dodge a laser beam. Boomstick: wait what? Wiz: taking into account the stature of the common platypus by adding it with the distance that Perry was from the beam and multiplying it by the movement, we can see that Perry can react at approximately 189547.386847 m/s the same speed a bullet of a Mach 552 can go. Perryjump.png Perrylaser5.png Boomstick: Fuck. And Doof can fight to that little green thing? Wiz: Well yes, but that is not the greatest force that Doofenshmirtz has, he is a supergenius, he is an expert in Including Biology, Chemistry, Genetics, Astronomy, Astrology, and Quantum Physics. To the point that it can create inventions capable of modifying or destroying natural laws. Boomstick: These are his Inators, for some reason, Doof has about a million of these things, it will take us a long time to say them all so we will only mention the most incredible and the rest you can see Here. Wiz: First, Doofenshmirtz has several types of traps that he uses to stop his enemy Perry. He has Robot Arms, Glass case, fake Doofenshmirtz, Nets, Cages, Fly Paper, and Any Flat Surface Magnet belt. 4 by strunton dbmln0d-fullview.jpg|Any Flat Surface Magnet Belt 4 by strunton dbmlxv2-fullview.jpg|Glass case Platypus Secret Agent Arrival In Order To Foil My Evil Plot Capture-Inator.jpg|Platypus-Secret-Agent-Arrival-In-Order-To-Foil-My-Evil-Plot-Capture-inator Dbmlymq-33b1793b-843f-471e-b7e9-48e8e93ccb32.jpg|Net Dbmlyij-50c622b8-1278-4789-86e4-910ff79db1db.jpg|Cage Dbmn14z-f852dc85-1846-4915-97b0-e5ece3351ac5.png|Fly Paper Any Flat Surface Magnet belt.png|Any Flat Surface Magnet belt Boomstick: Doof also has things like the Control helmet that can control a person's will, the Coition-inator that can trap people in bubbles, and the Slow Motion-inator that can make people move slower. Capture184.jpg|Control helmet Dbmlz8b-02749b5b-0a69-4809-89d0-58055c1e38fc.jpg|Coition-inator Dbmtem7-b62198c5-a8a9-4cdc-a520-52b5ed14bba8.jpg|Slow Motion-inator Wiz: Yes, that's impressive, but it also has items like The EGLU that can disassemble everything it touches, The Switch-Place-Inator that Switches the places of two targets, and The Waffle-inator That makes rapid fires waffles. EULG.jpg|Eulg Mqdefault (62).jpg|Switch-Place-Inator Top of the world, Ma!.jpg|Waffle-inator Boomstick: What? Wiz: Yes. He also has the Ugly-inator that Turns its target ugly, the Eat-It-All-Inator that makes people eat whatever they want without getting fat and the Ball gown–Inator that Puts its target in a ball gown. Ugly-inator.jpg|Ugly-inator Eat-It-All-Inator.jpg|Eat-It-All-Inator Ball Gown-inator.jpg|Ball gown–Inator Boomstick: WHAT? Wiz: Do you think a anybody could fight easily in a dress? Boomstick: Wiz, what is this crap? Where are the good Stuff? Wiz: Do you want good Stuff? I will give you the good Stuff. Polls Who are you rooting for? Wile Doof Who do you think will win? Wile E. Coyote Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz If this fight had a Death Battle score... Pre-fight Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle... Boomstick: Okay Wiz, we're done. Wiz: Good, now I have to go to-´´Wiz's phone starts to ring´´ Dammit. Boomstick: Who? Wiz: You know who it is. ´´Wiz answers the phone´´ Hi, who are- ???: I want to know if you already have my next opponent Wiz: Of course, we would never let you down. I will see it next time. ???: Hey, can I clean now? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Kevineitor2003